


Oh baby it’s fuck time

by BlakeYousoro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gun Kink, Gun Mentioned, Idiots in Love, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Pain Kink, Penetration, Pet Names, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Soft Pieck, porco tops, sex with feelings, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeYousoro/pseuds/BlakeYousoro
Summary: Porco and Pieck have sexy times. That’s it. That’s the fic.
Relationships: Pieck Finger/Porco Galliard, Porco Galliard/Pieck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Oh baby it’s fuck time

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired for this by something on twitter so. Also sorry for any mistakes! I didn’t proof read this!
> 
> Thanks to @suckdickbequick on twitter for helping me with this!

The door slammed loudly behind them as they both stumbled into the room, hands all over each other. Pieck was soon pushed up against the door, gasping for breath as Porco pulled her shirt off, ripping it as he did so. Both of them were breathing heavy, and lust consumed the pair as their lips soon met, kissing deep and messily. 

Porco soon picked her up, and threw her onto the bed. She was light, and small, so it wasn’t hard to do - but Pieck couldn’t get enough of him manhandling her. It was a real turn on.

“Get undressed.” He commanded, unbuttoning his own shirt. Pieck obliged, already being half undressed, and pulled off her skirt, leaving herself in just her thigh high socks and panties. Porco had stripped down to his boxer shorts, and there was a very noticeable bulge in them. Pieck couldn’t help but stare at it, drooling as she did so. She couldn’t wait to have it inside of her.

Porco noticed the drool, and smirked. “Take off your underwear, and get on all fours, pup.” He said, crossing his arms. Pieck’s cheeks flushed red, and she nodded, doing as he had asked. Her underwear was completely soaked, so she was happy to get it off - it was becoming rather uncomfortable. She turned around, giving her back to Porco, and got on all fours. Her body trembled slightly from excitement. She heard a shuffle of clothes from behind her, but she didn’t dare look. Porco hadn’t said she could, and she didn’t want to get in trouble with her. Though... a punishment would be nice. What could she say? She was a masochist at heart. 

She felt something drop onto the bed, and then Pieck soon felt strong, warm hands against her hips, and her breath hitched slightly in her throat. 

“Such a pretty puppy...” He said, gently moving his hands over his skin. He dug his nails in slightly, leaving light marks. He gave a small smirk, and leant over her body with ease, going close to her ear.

“I’m going to destroy you.” He whispered, giving the top of her ear a sharp bite. Pieck gave a moan in response, her body shivering slightly at the sensation. 

Pieck moved her hips slightly, pressing her ass against Porco’s stomach. “P-Please, Porco-“ she said, her voice desperate. “F-Fuck me already.”

Porco gave a soft chuckle, and moved his hand from her waist, caressing her hair softly. He then grabbed onto it, harshly, and pushed Pieck’s fast against the bed. She gave a soft moan into the sheets. Her ass was now up in the air, the top half of her body firmly against the mattress now.

“Don’t forget who sets the pace here, puppy.” He said, letting go of her hair. Both his hands found them self on her ass, and he massaged in gently. “Mmm...” 

“P-Porco-“ she whimpered, muffled slightly by the mattress. “P-Please-“

Porco didn’t respond, in fact, the room had gone completely quiet aside from Pieck’s heavy breathing. She felt Porco’s hands move from their position, and one of them tangled up in her hair again. The hand soon pulled her head back, and she gave a gasp, now being able to see the room again. Porco still said nothing, so Pieck decided against speaking out. 

She heard an all too familiar click, and it took every bit of self control she had to not turn around. She soon felt a cool metal against her temple, and her body gave a slight shudder. She knew exactly what that was.

“Now then-“ Porco said, breaking the silence. “You know what this is, right?”

She gave a soft nod.

“Good. You aren’t such a dumb puppy after all, are you?” He smirked to himself. “I’m going to keep this right here, the entire time I’m fucking you, and I’ll be keeping my finger on the trigger. Let’s just hope I don’t pull it by accident, yeah?”

Pieck gulped, nodding. She wasn’t scared. It’s not like it would kill her. But god- was the thought of Porco pulling it by accident because of how good he felt hot.

“Good girl. Now then, spread your legs a little for me- Yeah, like that. Such a good puppy.”

Pieck gave a soft whimper as she felt something rub against her entrance, and her hands gripped at the sheets. Porco slowly went inside of her, giving a low moan as he did so. Pieck moaned softly, closing her eyes as he went in slowly. She felt the barrel of the gun shake ever so slightly against her temple, causing her to whimper.

“Mmm... Have you always been this tight?” He said, slowly starting to move inside of her. Pieck could only moan in response, pulling at the sheets. She moved her hips along with his movements.

Porco kept his moans quiet, and he started to pick up the speed of his thrusts, pushing deeper into her as he did so. Pieck moans grew louder, and more desperate as he kept going. She was drooling now, her mind too fuzzy with pleasure to even try and control it.

Porco kept thrusting into her, pulling on her hair as he did so. He had a tight grip on it, the black locks tangled up in his fingers. With every pull out, he would pull the hair back causing Pieck’s head to tip backwards, and a moan to escape her throat. She was being loud - louder than usual. It was probably the gun doing it, she always got like this when it came into play. Porco was sure someone was going to hear them - and if they hadn’t already, they would do soon. He needed to shut her up-

Lost in his train of thought, Porco has subconsciously let go of Pieck’s hair, and her head started fall to hit the mattress. It wouldn’t hurt, sure, but Porco managed to notice just in time. He grabbed at her hair, hard, and pulled it back. 

Pieck moaned loudly at this, and her body seemed to move on its own. She started to move her hips more, grinding against him. She couldn’t get enough of his touch. 

“Sorry about that, pup.” Porco said between his soft moans. He was afraid he might have hurt her that time.

Pieck said nothing, only moaning in response to his words. God, she wanted him to hurt him more. 

“Mmm...” he pushed the gun more against her temple. “What if I just- pulled the trigger right now?” He said, thrusting slowed now. Pieck gave a soft whimper. 

“I-I...” she managed to get out before falling silent.

“... I want to see your face.” He moved the gun away, and took his hand from her hair. “Let’s turn you around.” He put both hands on her hips, and helped her to turn onto her back while remaining inside of her.

The second their eyes met, Pieck felt her heart rate increase. Porco was sweating slightly, as was she, and his cheeks were a light pink. Some of his hair had fallen out of its usual slick back style. Pieck on the other hand, was a mess. Her hair was all over the place, and her eyes were glazed over. Her face was almost completely red, and she was covered in drool and sweat. She kept eye contact with him, only breaking it to glance at the gun. 

Porco picked up on her glance, and smirked softly. He moved his hand holding the gun, and put the barrel against her forehead. Pieck gulped, and looked at him, her eyes slightly wide.

“Scared, puppy? You should be.” He gave a soft chuckle, holding the gun in position. He thrusted hard into her once, causing her to moan, her back involuntarily arching upwards.

“You’re too loud... Open your mouth.” His tone was commanding, and she wasted no time opening her mouth.

Porco moved the barrel of the gun down, and put it inside of her mouth. Pieck kept eye contact with him, and for the first time, she actually looked scared. But Porco knew she wasn’t, and that it was all for show. She was playing her part perfectly, and it was up to him to follow suit.

“Another noise out of you, pup, and I’ll blow your brains out.” He thrusted again, and this time, Pieck tried her best to keep quiet. She stifled a moan, which turned into a very soft and quiet whimper. Porco raised an eyebrow. Drool dribbled down Pieck’s chin, and she closed her eyes, trying to keep her mind focused on doing as she was told.

Satisfied with the set up, Porco grabbed onto Pieck’s waist with his free hand, and started to move once more inside of her. He didn’t hold back this time, going fast and hard straight away. For the most part, Pieck kept quiet, only giving soft whimpers. Porco could tell by her face she was struggling to hold back her moans. Honestly? He was as well. He was already close to his orgasm, and his hand shaking around the gun showed that. 

Pieck felt the shaking. She knew what that meant. It would be over soon, so why not have some fun? She arched her back, letting out the moans she had been holding in. Hearing her sent Porco over the edge, and he came inside of her, moaning out her name as he did so. His hand was still shaking, and it was taking every inch of his self control to not pull the trigger.

Once he came down from his high, he pulled the gun out of Pieck’s mouth. He was panting, and so was she. Both of them were worn out, Porco more than Pieck. 

“P-Porco...” she said, quietly. She reached up, and put her arms around his neck, pulling herself up so that she was riding him. She gave a soft whimper. “J-Just a little more, okay?” Her voice was desperate and quiet. She started to lift herself up and down on him, moaning softly into his ear. She loved the feeling of him inside of her, and the feeling of being filled up by him. It sent shivers down her spine just thinking about it.

Porco wrapped his arms around her waist, helping her to move by moving his hips. He gently kissed at her skin, nipping every so often. “You’ve been so good, pup.” He said softly, his hand caressing her skin.

Pieck gave a soft whimper in response. She was close, just needing a few more thrusts to get her over the edge. She soon came, moaning Porco’s name into his ear. She bite down on his ear lobe slightly as she did so, her whole body trembling slightly. She lifted herself off of him, whimpering slightly at the feeling, and flopped onto the bed next to him. She was exhausted, to say the least. Sex always took it out of her.

Porco got up from the bed, and went over the the drawers in the room. He got our a towel, and started to clean himself off of sweat and, well, cum. He then went over to Pieck, and used the rest of the towel to clean her up as best he could. By the time he was done, she was fast asleep, curled up in a ball. Porco gave a soft sigh, and pulled a blanket up over her, before putting on a pair of underwear and climbing onto the bed next to her. He ran his hands through her hair gently, caressing it. It wasn’t long before he was fast asleep, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my twitter @PadwanAnakin for more Pieck simping!


End file.
